Need for Speed: Payback/June Update
The June Update is an update for the PC, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One releases of Need for Speed: Payback that was made available to download on June 19, 2018. The update was announced as part of an 'Under The Hood' article posted on May 29, 2018.Website: needforspeed.com (2018) Under The Hood - Need for Speed Payback June 2018 Update. Available at: https://www.ea.com/en-gb/games/need-for-speed/need-for-speed-payback/news/june-2018-update The patch notes for the update were released on June 18, 2018, ahead of the update being applied the following day.Website: needforspeed.com (2018) June 2018 Patch Notes. Available at: https://www.ea.com/en-gb/games/need-for-speed/need-for-speed-payback/news/june-2018-patch-notes New Content *AllDrive: Quick Races. **Players can create their own races in AllDrive and invite everyone in their Hangout session to join. *AllDrive: Chat Wheel. **Select from a series of emotes that appear above the player's car and in a notification feed to all players. *Three new stand-alone purchase cars. **Alfa Romeo Giulia Quadrifoglio. **Chevrolet Colorado ZR2. **Land Rover Range Rover Sport SVR. *New abandoned cars. **All ten street league boss cars. ***Aki Kimura's Nissan Silvia Spec-R Aero. ***Big Sister's Ford Mustang. ***Faith Jones' Ford F-150 SVT Raptor. ***"Gallo" Rivera's Porsche 911 Carrera RSR 2.8. ***Holtzman's Chevrolet C10 Stepside Pickup. ***La Catrina's Nissan Fairlady 240ZG. ***Mitko Vasilev's Nissan GT-R Premium. ***Natalia "SuperNova" Nova's Pagani Huayra BC. ***Udo Roth's Subaru Impreza WRX STI. ***Underground Soldier's Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec (1993). **An undetermined number of iconic Need for Speed cars. *Vanity Items **Horns. ***Four cop car siren horns. **Underglow. ***Multi-colour underglow. *24 new rim designs from three aftermarket manufacturers. **Fifteen 52 ***Outlaw 003 ***Penta GT 3 Piece ***Evo SC Block 3 Piece ***RSR Apex 3 Piece ***RSR Chicane 3 Piece ***RSR Holeshot 3 Piece ***RSR Stage 3 Piece ***TurboMac SC 3 Piece **3SDM ***3.0 1 V2 ***3.01 FX2 ***3.05 ***3.33 FX2 ***3.06 FR ***3.35 FX2 ***3.41 FR ***3.66 FR **HRE ***305 Mono ***935 ***C109 ***P200 ***R101 ***RS106 ***S107 ***S201H Alterations *Wrap slot limit has been increased from 50 to 100.Tweet: Ben Walke (2018) "We have increased the wrap slots from 50 to 100. I've flagged it to the copy writing team that the article needs updated." Available at: https://twitter.com/BenWalke/status/1001410733324865539 *All cars with a 299 performance level cap have had their cap increased to 399. **Acura RSX-S **Audi S5 Sportback **BMW M2 **BMW M3 E46 **BMW M3 E92 **Buick GNX **Chevrolet Camaro SS **Chevrolet Camaro SS "Platinum" **Dodge Challenger SRT8 **Dodge Charger **Dodge Charger "Platinum" **Ford F-150 SVT Raptor **Ford F-150 SVT Raptor "Platinum" **Ford Focus RS **Ford Mustang Boss 302 **Ford Mustang Foxbody **Ford Roadster **Honda Civic Type-R (2000) **Honda Civic Type-R (2015) **Honda S2000 **Infiniti Q60 S **Infiniti Q60 S "Barracuda" **Land Rover Defender 110 **Lotus Exige S **Mazda MX-5 (1995) **Mazda MX-5 (2015) **Mercedes-AMG A 45 **Mercedes-Benz G 63 **Mercury Cougar **Mini JCW Countryman **Mini JCW Countryman "Speedcross" **Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX **Nissan 180SX Type X **Nissan 350Z **Nissan 350Z "Platinum" **Nissan Silvia Spec-R Aero **Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec (1993) **Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec (1999) **Porsche 911 Carrera S (993) **Subaru BRZ Premium **Subaru Impreza WRX STI **Volkswagen Golf GTI **Volkswagen Golf GTI Clubsport **Volkswagen Golf GTI Clubsport "Platinum" *Speedlist collision. **Collision detection between players is suspended for the first 10 seconds of all Speedlist events. *Toggle gameplay UI on or off. Fixes *The game no longer goes into an infinite loading state when the player enters the Store from the main menu after purchasing Car Packs on a different account. *The game no longer goes into an infinite loading state when the player visits the Store, then returns to the “Start” tab by pressing LB. *Adjusted pins so boss and seasonal abandoned cars can be distinguished from regular ol’ abandoned cars. *Corrected an error on the “Controller” tab that misstated the location of the horn button. Free the beep! *The game no longer freezes during AllDrive: Hangout sessions when the player remains idle for two minutes on the airport runway. We still advocate against getting run over by a plane. *The "Maximum Insanity" achievement has been fixed so it only unlocks when the criteria are met. You have to work for it. *Fixed an inconsistent color coding issue that appeared once players reached the maximum number of Wraps. *The "Free Ember Militia" event has been fixed so AI Racers don’t get stuck at the 1.90 milestone when the player doesn’t accelerate for 20 seconds after the race starts on Hard difficulty. *The game no longer crashes if the player is in the first place at the 2.63km mark during the “Liftoff” sprint race. *Updated the mapping of the Controls button, which was written incorrectly in the Controls Menu while a player was in Snapshot Pro during an AllDrive Hangout. *Inundated an outdated submission validator with updates. *The Paint & Wrap menu on Garage screen got its caption text back. *We upped the realism on the concrete barrier near the “Ludicrous Speed Go!” Speed Trap, so players can no longer clip through and fall under the bridge. *Same as the above with the concrete barrier near the “On the Books” Speed Trap. *We put a bit more space between a rocky formation and the trailer located east of "A Bumpy Ride" Speed Run so players don’t get stuck in the gap. *We did the same thing with a tree and a rock near the "Spin That Tire" Drift Zone. *Players can no longer drive up an invisible wall between the “Smuggler's Trail” Speed Run and the “Well Played” Drift Zone. *Players can no longer drive out of Fortune Valley’s tangible reality near the fence east of the “Just Keep Drifting...” Drift Zone. *Now when players turn off the "Auto Reset on Crash" feature on Speedlists, races don’t auto-reset on crash. *The game no longer stalls when the player wanders into the IXP during a streaming install. *When a player accesses the Shipments store using an account with a lot of Speed Points, it doesn’t crash the game anymore. *Headers now work as intended when the player is in a Speedlist. *Made a street north of the “Don’t Fall For It!” Speed Trap complete traversable. *Collision has been fixed in a variety of places throughout Fortune Valley for maximum crash-assurance. *The camera no longer clips through the rocky formation on the east side of the road while driving south of the "What Brake Pedal?" Speed Run. *Rubber-banding has been fixed in multiple Speedlist events. *Traffic AI no longer clips through the police barrier at the 2.20 mile mark in the “Alley Escape” event. *Floating pedestrians east of "The Sauce" Drift Zone event have been brought down to Earth. *An invisible wall has been removed from the hills behind the "Gone Baby Gone" Speed Trap in the western part of the Canyons area. *The “Supernova” race can no longer be started from underneath the suspended highway starting point. *Something scared all the AI opponents away from the narrative version of the "5.2.3 Junkyard Slalom" event – probably your driving skills. We coaxed them back. *Fixed an issue that caused players to get a "Disconnected from session – Error Code: DR1012" error when trying to join a multiplayer Ranked Speedlist session from the multiplayer lobby. *Text on vanity items is now readable. *Recently added rims rotate normally when switching between them now, instead of going crazy. *Fixed an impressive error that made players fall under the map during progressive download install and crashed the game. *Players can now rest easy knowing that they won’t fall through anything southeast of the “Look Good Feel Good” Speed Trap, near the billboard. *Game mode now shows correctly in the header when the player is in AllDrive. *Fixed a Bait Crates error that kept events from ending after the player reached the escape point. *The game now tracks jump distance correctly, even when the player is using a 512kbps bandwidth connection, which use to record a longer jump distance. Nice try, folks. *Routing now works even when the player drives the wrong direction in Bait Crates. *Fixed an error that kept all but one of the Bait Crates from spawning cops. It was literally too easy. *The intended route for a Bait Crate event now shows on the map all the time, even after the start of the event, because this isn’t a quiz. *Repaired the in-game GPS so it always shows the fastest route to the escape point, even if the player veers off the intended route. *Fixed an error that caused players to lose Part Tokens after restarting the game. *Traffic cars no longer disappear from the world after the player completes Speedcross events on generic. *Cars can no longer miss the last checkpoint of the “Braxton Madness” Speedcross event by jumping over it at high speed. *The distance from the player to the finish line is now displayed correctly between the Sky Pillar and the indicator in the top right corner in AllDrive: Hangouts. *The Underglow color on the "Vanity Items" menu screen now takes the hint and actually goes away after you remove it. *Completing jumps no longer rewards you with an intermittent popping noise that lasts more than three minutes. *Transitioning from a previous casual Speedlist server to a new casual Speedlist puts you right into the action, instead of dropping you in a strange parallel universe where you can’t see other players or checkpoints (but they can see you). *Exorcised cars that started their engines and raised their suspension on their own when the player opened Snapshot Pro. *Applied a bit of graphic design magic to Air Suspension and Horn vanity items so that black font doesn’t make them unreadable. *Cars can’t climb over the border separating the green space and the road south of "Sunset Street" Speed Trap anymore. No more Spidercar. *A pedestrian was spotted floating near the garage on the first floor of a building. He hasn’t been seen since. *Entering a perfectly normal-looking corner of an alley near the "Jump In! No Time To Explain!" jump no longer resets the game. *One day we’ll have floating cars, but until that day comes we’ve removed them from the "Stargazer's Ascent" Drift Trial finish line. *Players no longer get level 15 or higher parts from the narrative events in "Chapter 2" when completing them with Eddie's car. Nice try! *A new group leader is now automatically selected after the initial group leader leaves a multiplayer party. *It used to be difficult for players to collect the poker chip near the "Razor's Edge" Sprint Race with the McLaren P1 due to . . . the height of the car. We smoothed that out. *Players driving the 2016 Koenigsegg Regera had the same problem collecting the poker chip from the mansion north of the airfield for the same reason. No longer. *The Land Rover Range Rover Sport SVR 2017 Hood Camera doesn’t clip through the hood anymore after it’s damaged. *The performance values for Volkswagen Beetle 1963 Spring Car don’t decrease anymore when the player applies a higher-level Speed Card. It was rather counterproductive. *A gap between Mansory front fenders and bumpers on the Mercedes Benz C63 AMG Coupe 2017 has been removed. *The preview image of the 2008 Ford Crown Victoria CVPI went into hiding, but we found it. *The wheels on the 1969 Dodge Charger no longer clip through the front Ghost fenders while the player is steering and hitting the brakes/accelerating backward. *Fixed an issue that kept the "Air Suspension" vanity item on the 2008 Ford Crown Victoria CVPI from working when the player presses LS to stop the engine. *Fixed a graphical error on the 2014 Dodge Challenger SRT8 front fender. *More than a few rims were clipping through more than a few wheels and fenders – now they don’t. *Tires no longer clip through their fenders on the 1988 BMW M3 Evolution IIE30 off-road build when the player turns off the engine and has Air Suspension equipped. *Tires were added back into the visual customization list for the 2014 Dodge Challenger SRT8. *The 1965 Chevrolet C10’s taillights have been reattached to the car even when the player applies the "Race Super Build" and the first "Ghost" rear fenders. *Rivets for the Land Rover Defender 110 are now painted the same color as the body kit, instead of being left unpainted. *The Beck Kustoms F132’s wheels no longer spin at top speed immediately after drifting. *Core QA Senior Test Director and Test Site Manager have been added to the Need for Speed Payback credits, where they belong. *Returned a misplaced chevron to its home next to the last checkpoint in "Keep On Drifting" Drift Zone. *Made multiple other tweaks, fixes, and improvements. References Category:Updates (Payback)